


Later

by TalkLokiToMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel)/Reader - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, loki's library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLokiToMe/pseuds/TalkLokiToMe
Summary: You and Loki have a special day planned, but when he doesn’t want to get out of bed, you need to get creative to try and wake him up.





	Later

You had been looking forward to this day for weeks.

A whole day off to spend with Loki--your work schedules finally lining up after more than a month of only sharing a few hours at a time. You had been working nights and would be heading out just when he got home, so you barely had time for a rushed dinner together. This past week had been extra stressful, with Loki’s mission taking him out of state for days at a time. But in some ways, that only made this day even more special.

You had it all planned out--sleep in, just a little (you didn’t want to waste the day, after all), and have coffee in bed. Head out to the museum. Lunch and maybe some ice cream at the park. Movie and take-out on the couch when you got home. It was going to be perfect.

But then Loki’s mission didn’t end as planned.

He was supposed to be home by eight last night. You had even waited to eat a late dinner with him. Then at half past you received a text from Tony saying they got delayed and would be a while. You wrapped Loki’s plate, put it in the fridge for him, and headed to bed, feeling just a little bit sulky about it.

It was well after three in the morning when Loki finally stumbled into your apartment. You only knew because you groggily checked the alarm clock when he clumsily kissed the top of your head before collapsing onto the bed next to you.

You woke up when it was just barely starting to get light outside, thanks to having gone to bed so early the night before. You cuddled next to Loki’s sleeping form, arms wrapped around him, intent on waiting for him to wake up.

That was _hours_ ago.

So now you were lying in bed, the sun shining brightly behind the curtains promising the beautiful day you hoped for, trying to wake a sleeping god.

“Lokiiiii,” you sang softly, brushing some loose hair off his forehead.

He was laying on his stomach, most of his face buried into the crook of his arm. He was so tired when he got home that he hadn’t even taken his usual post-mission shower. Apparently, he had come straight to the bedroom, taken off his boots, pants, and jacket, and fell right on the bed without getting under the covers. You could see his clothes and shoes in a heap on the other side of the bed. He even left his socks on, and Loki hated sleeping in his socks.

When he didn’t respond, you reached down and pulled his socks off, tossing them into the pile. You ran your hand up his leg as you made your way back to the top of the bed, admiring the long lines of tight muscle and giving his rear a playful little squeeze along the way.

“Loki, time to wake up. We’re supposed to do stuff together today, remember?”

_Grunt._

You wrapped one arm around his back, nuzzling your face into his bicep and placing a quick kiss there. “Want me to bring you some coffee?”

“Later,” he mumbled, burrowing his face deeper into the bed.

You couldn’t help but pout a little at this. Loki was usually a morning person, getting up to exercise and shower well before you stumbled bleary-eyed into the kitchen for coffee. Of course today had to be the one day he wouldn’t get out of bed.

“I think I’ll take a shower...care to join me?” You pressed yourself against him as you said this, peppering a few kisses along his shoulder.

“Later,” he said again, his voice muffled this time by the pillow.

Okay, you were starting to feel a little irritated now. Time to change tactics. You sat there for a moment deciding what to do.

“Loki!” you hissed, shaking his shoulder urgently. “Loki, I heard something in the kitchen. I think someone’s in the apartment!”

_Grunt._

“I’m serious, I heard something. You have to go see what it is.”

He didn’t move.

“Excuse me, you’re the god, prince, warrior here. Aren’t you supposed to protect me?”

Loki cracked an eye open and peeked at you glaring at him.

“Sorry, love. You’re right. Here you go.”

A dagger materialized in his hand and he handed it to you before rolling over.

“Try to aim for the throat, if you can,” he said with a yawn.

You gaped at the back of his head.

“Fine.”

Letting the dagger clatter loudly onto the nightstand, you made your way to the kitchen, hoping the smell of coffee might entice him.

It didn’t.

You showered and got dressed, making as much noise as you possibly could, slamming doors and drawers, using your hair dryer with the bathroom door wide open, but that didn’t work either.

Sitting in the living room, you put on an action movie and turned up the volume so the sounds of a car chase and explosions filled your apartment, but _somehow_ the TV put itself on mute right as the remote control stopped working.

You growled in frustration. You had been trying to wake Loki up for two hours now. Two hours of your special day, wasted!

“Stupid mission. Stupid Avengers,” you said to yourself, staring out the window at the trees dancing gently in the sunshine.

But despite your irritation with Loki, you missed him. Sighing with resignation, you walked into the bedroom, changing back into the oversized t-shirt you usually slept in.

He was laying on his back now, one arm thrown over his eyes, lips parted slightly as he breathed the slow breaths of deep sleep. He had taken off his shirt too. It was strewn across your side of the bed, so you added it to the pile on the floor as you crawled in and curled yourself next to him.

His skin felt cool against your cheek as you rested it on his chest. You trailed your fingers lightly over his torso, thinking that it was nearly lunchtime, and that maybe you could still go to the museum later this afternoon and just get ice cream from the store to eat after dinner.

Your hand kept a gentle rhythm moving back-and-forth over the hard, muscled planes of Loki’s chest and abdomen. Smooth cool skin. Soft wisps of hair…

You had to admit, even if this wasn’t the day you had planned, it was kind of nice to just lay here with him, listening to his heart beating softly beneath your ear, inhaling the scent you had come to know as so very _him_.

You were starting to feel a little drowsy again yourself when your fingers passed lower down his body, over his hip bone and onto the top of his boxers. You felt a very slight flex of muscle when you did this. You repeated the action, looking this time.

When your fingers passed over his hip, crossing just over the band of cotton, his cock twitched slightly, raising the fabric of his underwear. You did it again.

Smiling to yourself, you chanced a glance back up at his face, but he was still sleeping deeply, chest rising and falling slowly.

Oh yes.

As gently as you could, you moved down his body until your head was level with his hips. Carefully, you pulled him out of the opening in his boxers, stroking him lightly.

His cock was only half-hard, relaxed from his slumber. Wonderfully soft. The smooth skin moved easily beneath your fingers.

You gripped the base and licked him once before taking him between your lips, feeling him grow harder inside your mouth, wetter. Working the base with your hand.

Above you, Loki took a deep breath but otherwise didn’t move.

With your other hand, you gently grazed your fingertips over that same spot above his hip, feeling him twitch inside your mouth.

And then you just.... lost yourself to it. Lips and hand gliding in unison, tongue stroking and swirling.

You meant to tease him when you began, but now you _wanted_ him to come, to wake him with pleasure.

You moved your other hand down to cup him, massaging gently in time with your glide up and down his length. Hearing Loki’s breath hitch, you looked up.

His arm slid off his face and his eyebrows were furrowed, head moving slightly from side to side.

Loki’s cock seemed to swell slightly, feeling suddenly much warmer on your tongue, hard and taught between your lips and fingers.

You just noticed as his hands fisted into the sheets when his eyes flew open, disoriented only for a moment before they focused on you moving between his legs.

“You...ah, pet!” he gasped, one hand sliding into your hair, holding you to him as he came, hips jerking up toward you, eyes half closed.

His seed filled your mouth as you slowed your strokes, swallowing around him and eliciting a low groan.

You licked him gently as he came down from his climax, cleaning him with your tongue, teasing just a little bit. Looking up from beneath your lashes, you meant to say some sassy remark, something witty about waking him _up_ this way, but the words died in your mouth when you saw his face.

The look he was giving you was utterly ferocious. It sent heat racing through your body to settle, throbbing, between your legs.

“Lok--” you began, but he surged forward then, sitting up and pushing you backwards until you fell sprawled on your back, your head dangling off the end of the bed.

His hands slid under your open thighs, drawing you to him. You let out a shaky breath as his teeth grazed along the inside of your knee.

“How kind of you, _pet_ ,” he snarled, “to wake me up with breakfast in bed.” With that, he tore your underwear, ripping it from your body, and then his mouth was on you.

His tongue moved between the lips of your sex, sliding up and down, circling your clit, pushing inside you, again, again, and again. Repeating the sequence until you were writhing.

You felt a little lightheaded from the way your head hung partially off the bed, unable to see him.

“Loki...please.”

“Please what, my love?” Loki asked, as his mouth moved slightly to the side so he could bite the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

“Ah! Please!”

You didn’t know what you were asking for, you felt a bit delirious. But as Loki continued to scrape his teeth along your flesh, you felt him push two long fingers inside you.

A low moan escaped you as your back bowed slightly, his fingers sliding slowly in and out, curling deliberately at the top of each push. His other hand moved under you, palming your backside gently. Then he moved his lips back to your clit and began to suck.

Your body tensed, stilling completely for the space of a heartbeat, and then you came, body pulsing and jerking as your mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure. Loki lifted you toward him, keeping his lips sealed to you as your body clenched around his fingers.

As you came down from your high, you were aware of the sound of your own breathing, coming in quick, sharp gasps.

Loki pulled you fully back onto the bed, kissing his way up your body to your throat, taking your t-shirt off as he did so.

You looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, feeling wonderfully sleepy and relaxed. Your hand brushed the top of his head lazily as he nuzzled you behind the ear.

“Feeling alright, love?”

“Mmmm,” you sounded, eyes closing. “Tired.”

“Well that’s a shame,” he said, and then he flipped you onto your stomach.

You squealed in surprise and then felt Loki’s body sliding over you, pressing you into the mattress. He must have used magic to rid himself of his boxers because you felt nothing but his skin from your shoulders to your toes.

“We’re supposed to _do stuff together_ today, remember?” he repeated back to you. “No sleep for you, now. I think that’s only fair.”

One arm circled under your waist, lifting you slightly. You felt the head of his cock push against your entrance and he slid inside of you with one sharp thrust.

“So wet,” he breathed into your shoulder as he began snapping his hips in a quick, hard rhythm.

Your hands scrabbled in the sheets in front of you as you tried to find something to ground yourself against the sudden onslaught of sensation. The feeling of Loki stretching you, filling you fully with each slick thrust of his cock drowned out all other thought. You pushed your hips back into Loki’s, arching your body and moaning in pleasure at the new angle it created, taking him even deeper inside you.

Loki growled behind you, fucking you harder as his arms snaked around your chest, pulling your bodies tighter together.

That wonderful tension was returning to your limbs, your breath coming in slow, staccato pants through your parted lips. You could feel your orgasm building again, moments away as your muscles began to flutter around Loki’s cock.

“That’s it, love,” Loki breathed in your ear, his voice a deep, raspy rumble you could feel against your back. “Come.”

You tipped over the edge, your climax seizing your muscles as Loki’s hips thrust behind you urgently, dragging your orgasm on and on.

“Gods yes, so tight,” you heard him moan, and then he was coming again as well, the head of his cock pressed deeply inside of you, jerking against the mouth of your womb.

When his hips finally stilled, you were cheek-to-cheek both breathing hard. Loki placed a rough kiss to the top of your head before sliding off of you to lay on his side.

Loki looked at you, eyes glittering with their usual hint of humor and mischief. “Well, now that we’re both thoroughly awake, I suppose we should get going. What’s first, the museum?”

You took his hand in yours, kissed it, and pushed him onto his back. You slid your legs over his, straddling him.

“Later,” you said, and leaned down to capture his lips with yours.


End file.
